1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to activity devices and more specifically it relates to a portable foldable recreational enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous activity devices have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,321 to Hargette; 3,924,280 to Vaiano; 4,371,995 to Donhauser and 4,901,998 to Griffith all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.